Opposites
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: The SSBB tournament has ended, and now the Smashers are eagerly awaiting the next tournament. But two new Smashers have arrived, one fun and crazy, then other shy and quiet. The two become unlikely friends. But they will never fully understand each other until they have to see life through the other's eyes...


_**I own nothing. I only own my original character, Jasmine, the plot, and a laptop to type this.  
The character Dash belongs to PsychicDash.**_

_**Author's Notes: **_**Hellloooo everyone! Anyone remember me? No? OK, that's fine. Anyway, I'm back! Got a HUGE writer's block, but I'm here with a little motivation for this little story! Enjoy!**

_**~Chapter begins now~**_

The tournament has finally ended. One came victorious. Now, the Smashers are now awaiting the next tournament in the Smash Mansion. One would suppose it is calmer and peaceful now, correct?

Wrong.

"WATCH O-"

_Crash._

Multiple groans emit from the bunch of toppled bodies.

Toon Link pops up. His blond hair messed up and his green hat hanging on his ear. "That was awesome!" He exclaims, grinning.

Lucas stumbles out of the pile, rubbing his head. "That was insane."

Dash jumps up, her black hair sticking up in every direction. Yet, she was grinning widely. "Again! Let's go again!" She chants.

Ness sits up. "I don't think we should…" He trails off unsurely.

Jasmine slowly pushes herself to her feet, twiddling with her fingers. "That hurt…"

Dash smiles, looping an arm around the blonde female. "Don't worry! It was worth it, wasn't it?" She asks, smiling at her.

Jasmine hesitates. She didn't want to disappoint, so she nods, smiling lightly. "It was fun…"

"We rode a mattress down those stairs and _crashed_." Ness points out, standing up.

"So? I'm with Dash, it was fun!" Toon agrees, smiling.

"Well, I'm not going again." Ness says, crossing his arms.

"I don't think I want to either…" Lucas mumbles.

Dash looks at Jasmine. "You'll come, right?"

Jasmine nods. "You're my friend – I-I'll do it." She agrees nervously.

Dash grins, hugging her tightly. "Thanks, Jas!" She thanks, grinning.

Jasmine flinches slightly, then hugs her back gently. "No problem~" She coos softly.

"Are you two gonna cuddle or are you gonna help me?" Toon calls over, already luggint the mattress up the long staircase.

The two girls rush over, helping Toon pull it up.

As soon as they made it to the top, Dash and Toon sat in the front, with Jasmine tightly gripping Dash's shoulders from behind.

"Jas, relax~ It'll be OK!" Dash giggles.

Jasmine opens her mouth to reply, but was cut off when Toon pushed the mattress down the stairs.

Toon and Dash laughed in delight, while Jasmine was giggling, with a hint of fear.

They crashed at the bottom of the stairs again.

Dash instantly gets up. "I'm hungry! Jas, let's go get dinner!" She invites.

Jasmine nods, slowly standing up.

Toon huffs, going back to Ness and Lucas.

The two females walk to the kitchen, Dash rambling along the way with Jasmine listening intently.

"And then I chopped his shoulder and- Oooh~ food!" Dash exclaims, switching her attention from her story to the food.

"Maybe I could cook us some macaroni and cheese?" Jasmine suggests, pulling the box out of the cupboard.

"You know how to cook?" Dash asks, tilting her head.

"Yeah! I told you that before." Jasmine giggles as she sets the stove on and pulls out a pot.

"Well I don't remember." Dash states, pushing strands of hair out of her eyes.

"Well now you know~" Jasmine coos, filling the pot with some water before setting it on the stove.

"Can ducks fly?"

Jasmine turns to look at Dash. "Um… I think so?"

"Who do you like?"

Jasmine blushes red, averting her gaze. "Nobody." She mumbles.

Dash smirks. "Jazzy has a crush~"

Jasmine groans, quietly pouring the macaroni in the boiling water, stirring it lightly. "Ness said we're opposites…" She murmurs, changing the subject.

Dash tilts her head. "How?"

"Well, he said the color of your eyes and hair are opposite. Our personalities are opposite, too." Jasmine explains.

Dash shrugs. "I guess so…"

…

The two females lie in their own beds. They share a room, as Master Hand put them together.

"Hey Jasmine?" Dash asks quietly.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think it'd be like if I were you and you were me?"

Jasmine hesitates before responding. "I don't know… Don't worry about it…"

"OK~!" And Dash was out like a light, snoring softly.

Jasmine giggles quietly, staring out the window next to her bed.

_What would it be like?_

The blond shrugs the thought off before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

_**~Chapter ends now~**_

_**Author's Nothes: **_**How was that? Not sure if it was good for a first chapter, but I threw in some foreshadowing in there. I know you could all see it…**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
